Best Spent with Others
by Creator-Grey
Summary: It felt like hours as they chatted over their table. Sonic speaking with his mouth full now and then and Shadow trying his best to fork down the food in time as Sonic cracked some terrible joke he couldn't help but laugh at.


Today seemed like a grey day with it's sky of clouds pouring down rain onto the people below. The heavens seemed to be crying for the lonely and empty and yet it was comforting. Rain was cold this time of year, practically freezing, in the city. Streets leaked water down into vents along the pavement and gutters gurgled loudly as they swallowed up the water and spitting it back out onto to streets. Walking in it basically drenched the bottom of ones pants from splashing to and fro. Oddly enough it was all welcoming to the older life form as he stared out the window of his flat. Something in the dullness brought some sort of calmness to his mind. He didn't have time to admire the day quite yet though because something seemed to be missing. That something resided in the form of rambunctious blue hedgehog whom he has grown quite fond of these past years, though admitting it aloud seemed quite embarrassing. He happened to be on his way to meet said hedgehog at the diner just a few blocks down town.

Shadow sighed softly as he pulled on his scarf and wrapped nicely around his neck till it laid snugly around him. He pulled on an old black G.U.N. coat he got a few years back so after and in a slight pause he decided he was ready to go. His hand made a grab for the door, and before he knew it, out into the rain. He quickly pulled his umbrella out from the door way and opened it. Now protected from the wetness he closed and locked the door before tucking the keys down his coat pocket next to is wallet Time to start his walk. Stepping slowly down the steps his foot splashed down into a rather large puddle at the bottom, but he didn't flinch at the sudden coldness. Bright red eyes scanned the scenery before him. There wasn't a lot of people out walking and cars passed by now and then pushing up the water along the curbs. Flats laid in rows for the stretch of street he was on from both sides each a dull shade of brown, black or grey save for a few. They broke off between allies and new stretches of streets.

He took in a deep breath of the fall air and closed his eyes for a brief moment. His feet seemed to walk almost automatically. They pulled him along absently as he let his mind wonder off. People passed by not even turning to give so much as a glance and as he came to crosswalk he stopped in the crowds. They payed him no mind, he's not important in their daily lives and he was okay with that.

The crowd moves and he follows behind. His body moves like this for a while it seems. The rain tapping against his umbrella echoes in his ears causing them to twitch every now and them. The street lamps gleamed in the city, a beacon for it's followers, guiding those who followed. Wind pushed against his fur dampening it in the process.

After a few minutes of walking he spotted the diner on the corner of the street and in the window he saw Sonic lazily staring out in boredom. Shadow was rather glad his patients seemed to have grown these past years. The blue blur wasn't one for waiting. It seemed as though Sonic had not yet spotted him across the street as he the other. Maybe he should surprise him? A smile formed on his face as he tried to blend the crowd and past the window where Sonic was. So far so good. He came to the door and opened it. Sonic was turned away with his back to the door. Shadow closed his umbrella and tucked it under his arm before stepping in and down to the booth were the blue hedgehog sat.

"Excuse my tardiness." He chuckled out softly as he sat across from the other.

Sonic jolted up in an instant and smiled brightly.

"No prob' I was early really." Sonic replied with a light tone.

Sonic seemed fairly dry compared to him who was rather damp. Shadow's fur was somewhat ragged and messy, but Sonic was rather glad to seem him as a whole than just his appearance. He too wore a scarf but while his was red his was green.

"Nice day, huh?" the blue bur motioned towards the window as he rested his head on his hand.

Shadow looked out and smiled.

"I seem to admire days like these." he answered.

Sonic snorted playfully.

"You would."

His emerald green eyes brightened up and relaxed as he glanced back to Shadow.

"I like it too, it's...oddly comforting."

Shadow's froze for a moment. His body relaxed soon and a soft smile inched onto his lips. He leaned his arms on the table and tilted his head as he observed his counterpart.

"Food?" He asked playfully.

"Heck yeah!"

Sonic waved over the waitress with a grin.

"Hey can we get two menus ma'am?!"

It felt like hours as they chatted over their table. Sonic speaking with his mouth full now and then and Shadow trying his best to fork down the food in time as Sonic cracked some terrible joke he couldn't help but laugh at. The day was relaxing to say the least, even as they paid for their food and left.

The two walked together under the comfort of Shadow's umbrella. Side by side simply sharing the company of one another in silence. Their stroll led the past Amy's flower shop where the exchanged 'Hellos' and 'How are yous' with the pink hedgehog for a few minutes before work called her back into it's grip and they parted ways with a friendly good-bye. As they continued on their way the sidewalk led them down past the pier where Big seemed to be fishing in a bright yellow rain coat and over to the park. It was rather late but a trip through the park didn't bother either of them even with the weather.

The rain was lighter now but still came down by the second. Street lights grew brighter in the darkening sky. Both hedgehogs glanced at one another as they moved past the park gate and into the lone area. All was quiet. Their arms brushed past one another as they moved down the path. Hands slowly intertwined together and their steps grew slower. Then they stopped fully. Turning to one another Sonic was the first to crack a wide smile. Shadow followed behind with a smirk and lowered the umbrella to the ground where he laid it. Their other hands found one another and they moved closer together. Foreheads pressed against one another. Blue fur mixed with black and red. Bright green eyes peered into ruby.

Shadow brought one of his hands to cress Sonic's cheek. The peach fur was now damp from the light drizzle. Sonic gladly leaned into the touch for a moment. He brought up his hand to hold onto Shadow's and bringing back down into his again. He then quickly leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips. It wasn't exactly a long kiss but it wasn't quite short either, but when the two pulled away they went back to walking, under their shared umbrella, through the park. Their hands still intertwined. Night seemed to closely follow behind them. Shadow look over to the other with a long smile.


End file.
